


Special

by Heyitsline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Character Study, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Yakov Feltsman, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yakov is impressed, katsuki yuuri works hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsline/pseuds/Heyitsline
Summary: Yakov goes with Yuri to Japan to drag Viktor back. He comes back to Russia with another skater and an assistant coach.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman & Katsuki Yuuri, Yakov Feltsman & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 23
Kudos: 204





	Special

When Viktor disappeared, Yakov was not fazed, the boy did this all the time. Took impulsive vacations, went searching for inspiration, missed out on practice because he was 'sad.' Viktor would be back eventually, he always came back.

But he didn't. And one day, Yuri came storming into his office complaining about how Viktor was in Japan.His mind immediately flashed to the GPF banquet. _Viyta didn't._ Yakov wanted to believe that Viktor hadn't chased after that Japanese skater but he did believe it. It was something Viktor would do.

When Yuri announced his intention to go to Japan and drag the idiot back, he wasn't going to let him go alone. Yuri couldn't bring Viktor back but he could. Viktor didn't listen to just anyone, but Yakov could make him see reason.

They arrived at the town of Hasetsu and traced Viktor to the local rink. Not without stopping for Yuri to buy some ridiculous tiger print hoodie and running into the press. He wasn't even surprised when he saw Katsuki standing next to Viktor.

Yuri angrily confronts Viktor about the program he was promised and the idiot forgot about it. No surprise there. And Katsuki was looking like a deer in headlights. Yakov _almost_ felt bad for him.

He let Yuri do the talking. Standing off to the side where the two hadn't noticed him yet. When Viktor decided it was a good idea to make them compete, Yakov had enough. This was ridiculous, what the hell was Viktor thinking?

"Viyta."

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. "Yakov, what are you going here?"

"I came with Yuri."

"Right, uh. Yuuri, why don't you take Yuri to the Onsen. We can talk more later. I need to have a word with Yakov."

Yuri started to complain.

"Go Yura." He barked.

"Follow me, " Katsuki gestured, he looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Viyta, what are you doing?" He finally said once they were alone.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're throwing your career away to play coach to some mediocre skater who drunkenly seduced you." He spat, Viktor was a five-time gold medalist who still had a few more years to go, more medals to win.

"He is not mediocre. I know he can be the best and I want to help him." The fire in his eyes when he said that made Yakov take a step back, Viktor hadn't looked so motivated in years. But throwing that way to coach? He couldn't accept that.

"You're not a coach. What can you do to help him?"

"I'm figuring it out. Why is it your business? You're not my coach anymore."

Those words surprisingly stung, but he chooses to ignore them. Viktor could disrespect him all he wants as long as he gets his ass back to St. Petersburg after his tantrum. "And it has nothing with the fact that he grinded on you half-naked at the banquet last year?"

He saw a brief flash of hurt cross Viktor's face, perhaps he went a bit too far.

"It's not like that. I see a lot of potential in his skating. You'll see so too. Are you going to stay with Yura too?" Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, glaring.

"Fine, I'll let you play with this competition of yours. But you'll realize that this was a mistake." He would stay in Japan for now and he would drag Viktor back to Russia at the end of this.

Dinner was awkward but the food was good. Had he been on a vacation he would enjoy it more but he was here for his idiotic skater. Yuri looked angry as usual and Katsuki was clearly uncomfortable about this whole situation. He had seduced Viktor from the ice, had he not expected people to be angry?

Viktor was acting like an idiot, smiling widely and trying to make everyone get along. Yakov had to admit, Viktor looked happier here than he had winning another gold medal. There was a light in his eyes that had been missing for a few years. He started to doubt, what if Katsuki was good for him? Was he willing to sacrifice Viktor's happiness to make him continue his career?

He would wait and watch to see if Katsuki was anything Viktor believed he was.

The next few days went by and he watched to figure out what exactly was so special at Yuuri Katsuki. He hadn't seen anything yet. Katsuki wasn't bad but he wasn't worth Viktor's career. He lacked confidence, it was as simple as that. Hesitation and nerves will get you killed and in Katsuki's case, last place.

He wondered how long it would take for the man to get serious. If he waited too long, the Russians would be long gone and he'd be left figuring out what to do on his own. It didn't matter to Yakov, if Katsuki wanted to compete he would figure it out. It was cruel, but so was dragging Viktor's career down the drain.

The onsen was very relaxing, the food was great, and Katsuki's parents were very accommodating. He drank with Toshiya some nights, the language barrier didn't particularly matter when it came to alcohol.

He was pleasantly surprised with the program Viktor had choreographed for Yuri. Yuri didn't understand it right now but with time, he could win gold. Yuuri looked like he had no idea what to do with a sexy program. He was much different sober.

He worked with Yuri on agape while Viktor worked with Katsuki. He was keeping an eye on the competition. He had to admit, Viktor wouldn't be a bad coach. He just shouldn't be one right now.

Katsuki seemed to be put off by Viktor's out there personality and touchiness. Yakov honestly had expected them to be together already when he first came, knowing Viktor. But that wasn't what was happening. Though, Katsuki seemed to be more comfortable with him by the day.

One morning, he has woken up around five and was unable to go back to sleep. He went out to get some fresh air when he ran into Katsuki. He was wearing leggings and was stretching on the ground.

He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to the Japanese skater alone much. They had passed some words back and forth, Katsuki was always polite but Yakov did have something against him and was more cold than he should be. He wanted to pick the man's brain while they were alone.

"Katsuki, walk with me."

His eyes widened, he wasn't wearing his glasses and hadn't noticed Yakov standing there. He looked unsure but walked beside Yakov.

"What are you doing out here?"

He hesitated, "ah, I was just going to go on a run."

"At five in the morning? Can't sleep?"

"N-no, I normally go on a run at this time."

Oh, that surprised him. "How far?"

"It depends. No less than five miles, sometimes more."

He narrowed his eyes, this kid woke up this early in the morning to run that far? To be honest, he was a little out of shape when they first arrived but he would had worked it off in the rink. "Is this your normal schedule?"

"Y-yes, I used to go in the evenings when I was younger. But when I moved to Detriot I switched to the mornings because I also had to attend classes. I can't shake the habit. Plus this is the best time for a run."

Huh, he was impressed, none of his skaters would wake up to work out this early. Maybe Viktor, he hadn't become the most decorated figure skater of all time by just pure skill.

"My ex-wife mentioned she knew a ballerina here. Do you train with her?"

"Yes, I started ballet when I was three. She's a family friend."

"You still do ballet?"

"Yes. Uh, your ex-wife is Madam Baranovskya right?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You know her?"

"Ah, I admire her dancing a lot. When you all came Minako sensei asked 'why you hadn't managed to bring the best Russian with you.'" He started to ramble about Lilia's career before he stopped himself, "Sorry, I got excited."

Huh, from what he gathered he would expect Katsuki to crumble under Lilia's gaze. But maybe not. He was still trying to convince Yuri to start training ballet again. He kept refusing but it would be good for him.

"What are you and Viktor doing?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Do you really want him to be your coach? You don't think he should... You know skate?"

He grimaced, but bitter understanding flashed in his eyes. "I honestly don't know why he wants to be my coach."

_What?_

He didn't remember the banquet. Katsuki was very drunk but coherent enough to dance any type of dance that fit the music. He had gotten on a pole for goodness sake. And he performed some impressive feats of upper body strength. Yakov did not think he would be drunk enough not to remember what happened. But it did make sense when you thought about it.

Who would pole dance in front of a bunch of skaters half-naked? Christophe Giacometti for one, but that was his brand. Katsuki was much timider sober.

"I was very shocked when he showed up here. I'd love to see him skate, but for some reason, he seems determined to be my coach. I have no idea what he sees in me. I'm just some dime-a-dozen figure skater that screwed up big time and placed last at his most important competition last year. I hadn't even intended for that video to get out on the internet. My friend's kids have no boundaries. And I'm probably going to lose this competition and- sorry, I didn't mean to ramble."

"It's fine."

He had known that Katsuki was anxious but he hadn't known how deep his self-confidence issues ran. It seemed like this whole situation was an impulsive mix-up from Viktor and Yakov didn't know if it was helping or hurting Katsuki or not. Viktor could be insensitive sometimes, Yakov couldn't imagine what would happen if he hurt Katsuki and ruined his confidence even further.

"Can we get into the rink now?" He questioned.

"I have a key. Why?"

"Grab your stuff. You're trying to work on your quad sal? I'll give you some tips."

Katsuki stared at him, confused but went along with it. He spent the morning critiquing Katsuki's skating. He was seeing a new light to the man. Perhaps he had been biased before trying to watch him for signs of weakness before.

After practicing the jump for a bit, Katsuki was landing it much better and more consistently.

Katsuki listened carefully to all his advice. When Yakov asked him to do something he said "yes, coach, " and did it. He didn't get annoyed when asked to repeat something multiple times. And he didn't even seem to get tired, Yakov had to force a water break on him after a few hours.

By the time the other Russians came in, they had finished a very efficient practice.

"What are you two doing here?" Viktor looked concerned as if Yakov would have eaten the boy alive.

"What does it look like?" He brushed him aside and went over to Yuri to start working with him. "On the ice Yura."

Yuri was glaring at Katsuki, he begrudgingly got onto the ice. Yuri was disliking Katsuki less as the days went by but he still didn't respect the skater.

Viktor was whispering to Katsuki while eyeing Yakov suspiciously.

The entire practice he glanced over at Katsuki who didn't look tired from the extra practice this morning.

Over the next few days, he started to become more and more fond of Katsuki and his work ethic. Katsuki would come back from his run as Yakov was waking up, some days they would go to the rink together early. He noticed Katsuki leaving late at night one day, Mari, his sister told him he was going to the ballet studio.

Yakov met Minako the next day. She told him a lot more about Katsuki over drinks.

How he admired Viktor's skating. His anxiety, his tendency to overwork himself, he learned more about his break down at the GPF, and more.

The next morning, he approached Katsuki with a question. The Onsen on Ice event was coming up in a few days and he had made his mind up.

"Would you move to Russia for training if Viktor asked?"

"Uh, I wouldn't be opposed to it. I mean I moved to America for training so if he wanted me to. Did he say anything about that?"

"No, I just wanted to know."

"Oh."

The competition was in a few days but he found it foolish. He wasn't going to let it go on, at least not like it was.

Viktor was getting older and he would have to retire soon anyway. So he should get some experience coaching but Yakov wasn't going to let him be anyone's full-time coach.

"Viyta, don't you miss the ice?" He asked after practice.

"You're not going to convince me to abandon Yuuri." Viktor had become attached to Katsuki quickly. Viktor didn't have many friends, he was so concerned with making it to the top, he didn't realize how much he had missed. And Yakov had missed it too, he didn't realize how lonely Viktor was until he saw him laughing with Katsuki or lighting up at any point of contact.

"But you do miss it." His silence said everything. "Cancel the Onsen on Ice event."

"Yakov-"

"Let me finish, I see Katsuki's potential but you're way too inexperienced as a coach. He doesn't deserve that. He can come to Russia and we can coach him together."

Viktor's eyes widened, "You want to coach a foreigner?"

"He's good. And I'll be there so you don't screw up. If you insist on not competing fine, but I know you can do both. You can coach him full time when you retire. And maybe you can take over Yura's training when I retire."

"What makes you think he would come anyway?"

"He said he wouldn't mind moving to Russia for training."

"You've talked to him already?"

"I just asked if he would come if you wanted him to."

"We can't cancel the event. We've already announced it."

"Then turn it into a showcase."

When they told Yuri and Katsuki about the new change, Yuri didn't look pleased.

"You want to train the pig?"

"The pig that trains twice as hard as you? Don't disrespect your competition." He raised an eyebrow. Yuri had the tendency not to take practice seriously at first while Katsuki did from the get-go.

"Are you okay with this?" Viktor asked Katsuki who hadn't said anything.

"Um, I'm just a little confused."

"I can see you have potential and I'm not letting this idiot ruin it. The event tomorrow will be a showcase instead. Yuri and I will go back to Russia immediately you two will join us in a few weeks."

When he saw Katsuki leaving late at night to the dance studio he just raised his glass and sipped his drink.

And when performed his routine with a much better understanding of the concept than before, he almost smiled. It was clear who would have won had it been a competition. He rolled his eyes at the expression on Viktor's face while watching Katsuki skate seductively.

Katsuki was oblivious. It would take Viktor making out with him on the ice for Katsuki to get it. And that wouldn't happen. Actually, knowing Viktor, it would. Perhaps he would give the man a push before that train wreck happened.

After the performances, a reporter came up to him and asked, "You've never fully coached a foreign skater before. What makes Katsuki special?"

And during this time, Yakov realized that Katsuki was special. He was resilient, he was willing to work hard and do extra without being told, he was nice and polite, if he fell, he got up and kept trying. So yeah, Viktor did have a point.

He arrived in Japan hoping to take two skaters back with him. He left with three and he was not mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head and I really wanted to write it down.


End file.
